In order to obtain a correct sliding movement of a trombone slides same has to be lubricated. Up to now, grease preparations, for instance on the basis of vaseline, have been used for this purpose. These lubricants have however a number of disadvantages, namely the danger is great that grease lumps form on the slide which prevent correct movement of the slide. Furthermore, lubricity is maintained only over a relative short time so that the lubricating film has to be frequently renewed. Finally, the danger exists that such a lubricant film hardens relatively quickly if the trombone is not used so that extensive cleaning efforts are necessary within relatively short times.